


Gagging: Art  (very NSFW!!!)

by pandora_gold



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, Consent Issues, Digital Art, Fanart, Gags, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<b>!!!ART!!!</b>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<b>!!!ART!!!</b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>So here I am again, more fan art for another one of astolat's amazing story's.  This one is Loki with Thor at his mercy!</p><p>    <b>*Edit: Now with Inked version in chap 2!</b></p><p>    <b>**Edit: And now color version in chap 3!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gagging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413502) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I read this story, and just couldn't get the image out of my head, so I had to sketch it. This happens a lot when I read fanfics, but most of the time I don't post sketches. However, I was rather pleased with this one so I decided to share ;-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and go read the fic!!!

  


 

*now with Inked version in chap 2!

  


*And color version in chap 3!

  



	2. Inked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I inked it, and made a few changes. ...hopefully for the better.

  


Hey, and maybe I will get around to coloring it at some point... but don't hold your breath, it may never happen.

;-)

*And color version in chap 3!

  



	3. Yay, Color!!!

Hey, look I colored it! I have to give a quick thanks to [Silverlynxcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlynxcat/pseuds/Silverlynxcat) and [HabituallyIronic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HabituallyIronic/pseuds/HabituallyIronic) for the critiques. They pointed out a couple of problems I didn't see, and was able to fix for the finished version. Thank you very much!!!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or if you would rathe coment at LJ go [here.](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/31169.html#cutid1)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
